Cosmic Joke
by Exuperance18
Summary: When their suspension is finally over, Andy literally runs to Sam's place and is quite surprised when he is not the one to open the door.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second attempt at writing a fanfic ever and my first Rookie Blue one. I write because my mind goes in overdrive with these two characters and I've got to get it out in any way… **_

_**This story is set the day their suspension is (finally) over.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters.

The run was good. At that time of the year, only a few people were brave (or maybe stupid!) enough to face the below zero temperatures and Andy was one of them today. It hadn't snowed since a few days and the sidewalks were totally cleaned of snow and ice, which was quite rare at that time of the year. The sun was bright and the cloudless sky was a glossy shade of blue. For the first time in a month, she felt serene and happy. Definitely happy!

Today, she was on a mission and each stride she took brought her near her goal. Unconsciously, her body started to increase the pace of the run. A smile plastered on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters._

After a few minutes, she found herself on a certain front door; Sam's front door. She raised her fist a couple of times, only to let it poised in the air. Internally battling with herself if it was a good idea after all, her brain was currently winning the battle over her heart but she wouldn't allow it to win. Not this time. Finally coming to her senses, she berated herself and strongly knocked on the door.

As soon as the door opened, she regretted doing it.

'Can I help you?' greeted a woman, quirking an eyebrow and intently staring at Andy.

She was shorter than Andy, with dark brown curly hair, gorgeous chocolate eyes and tiny legs, all of that wrapped up in only one black tee-shirt displaying the Toronto Police logo which looked way too familiar.

After the shock she received when the door opened, Andy was now experiencing a whole lot of other emotions. Hurt to begin with, disappointment, sadness, anger. All of those coming on her like a devastating wave, making her whole body to shake in response.

Her face was scolded, her mouth was agape, her eyes totally blank. So Andy did was she had a talent, a real talent for. She took a few steps back, descending the steps one by one backwards, her hand firmly gripping to the handrail. When she knew she had arrived at the bottom of the steps, she turned quickly on her heels and ran in the direction she had been coming from only a few seconds ago.

*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*

'Who was it?' Sam had just gone out of the bathroom when he heard the knock on the door. Knowing somebody else was in the apartment, he didn't bother taking care of it.

He quickly grabbed some sweat pants, a tee-shirt and a hoodie. Today was his first day back on the job after the suspension period. Saying he was excited was way below the reality. He was ecstatic mainly of course because that meant seeing Andy again.

He shot a look in the direction of the brunette, who was still holding the doorknob and wearing a dumbfounded look on her face.

Frowning slightly he asked again 'What happened?'

'Actually …' the brunette replied in an uncertain tone 'I don't know. That girl knocked on the door and when I opened, she gave me an once-over. She didn't say a word but she looked at me like I had grown 2 heads! Then, she just … bolted!' She shrugged and was about to pass Sam on her way to the kitchen when he grabbed her arm.

'What did she look like?' Sam's face has turned white when he heard the last words. His body stilled and tensed.

'Euh … She was wearing running gear, I'd say she had long brown hair and brown eyes and …' she paused.

Sam could see the woman was struggling with her memory trying to find some other information to give to him.

'Oh, and she had a sweater, just like this one' she was now pointing her finger towards Sam's chest.

If it was even possible, the color drained a bit more from Sam's face.

'Oh no, dear God …That woman is going to be the death of me' he said with his teeth greeted. Sam's behaviour was now totally erratic. His head was bouncing from one side to the other as he was frantically looking for his cell and his keys.

'What?' The woman was quite worried now. She had never saw Sam acting this weird. He was usually well collected. Of course, he'd lose its temper once in a while over the important matters, but this, this was different.

'Sam, talk to me'

'That hum… that girl …' he said pointing at the door, looking for his words.

'Yes?'

'That girl was Andy!' he blurted

'Ooooh! Well, why did she take off then?'

'Well, my guess?' Maybe because she found a woman half naked and wearing my t-shirt answering at my door!' his tone was harsh and anger was radiating from it. He knew he was being unfair but at the same time he couldn't help but to wonder what the universe's plan was by pulling a situation like this one on them. After what they had gone through enough that last month, hell, the last 2 years, he truly believed they were due to get the things easy, at least some of them!

'Sam, there was no way I could have known she would come over!' retorted the woman

'I know. I am sorry. I got to go and try to fix this!' Sam dropped a quick peck on her cheek and headed to the door.

He opened the door in a brisk movement, ready to run down his stairs and jump in his truck when he saw Andy standing there, staring back at him. Her eyes doing a pretty good job at conveying all the anger and animosity she currently felt towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for those of you who took the time to review-favorite or simply read that story. As I said before, writing is way out of my comfort zone, so I truly appreciate your kind words and the fact that you liked that story.**

**I am sorry it took me so long to update, the plan wasn't certainly to leave you hanging there*feeling sheepish* and I wish that it was worth the wait.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters._

'How could you?' Andy spat the words towards Sam. Physically pushing him backwards, accusing index pointed aggressively on his chest.

'How dare you do that to me? To us?' Andy and Sam were now inside his house. Cornered in the hallway, the little brunette was startled, her eyes wide watching a furious Andy pouncing on her brother.

'Andy, please at least hear me out, let me explain!' Sam pleaded, trying to grab Andy's shoulder with his hand, she swept it away with her own.

'You know what Sam? Save it! I already heard every possible explanation from Luke on that matter. And I believed none of them!' she shouted.

Not letting the time to Sam to intervene, she added '30 days ago, you looked at me, right into my eyes and you made a promise to me! To us! Were 30 too much for you to go without some … some … distractions! ' she said while her arms were frantically battling the air.

Andy's finger where now pointed over the corner from where the brunette was watching intently. 'For God sake Sam! Do you only know her name?' she yelled.

Andy was shaking again. That morning was definitely not turning the way she had planned out but she was not letting go, she just couldn't! On her way over, she felt so sure, so certain things would turn right today. And here she was once again, that weird sense of déjà vu totally engulfing her, feeling sad, hurt and disappointed. But much more angry than the last time.

'Andy … please!' Sam was now on the verge of begging her. In the two years they had known each other, Sam had never seen Andy that angry towards something or somebody else for that matter. Sad, yes. Depressed, yes. Insecure, professionally and personally, definitely. But the Andy he was currently facing was a total stranger to him. But he would be lying if he'd say he totally hated it.

'Don't answer that!' she said dryly. 'I really don't care.' And then, she did something unexpected to say the least.

She started to laugh, a bitter laugh of course, her head thrown slightly back and eyes looking to the ceiling. Sam looked over the brunette wearing a confused look all over his face. She shrugged.

When she started to speak again, her tone was quieter almost as if she was talking to herself, oblivious to the other two persons sharing the same room than her.

'I can't believe that! How are the chances in the whole damn universe for me to be cheated on by my fiancé and the man I love … during the same freaking year! That must be some kind of cosmic joke! That's it!' Her hands were rested on her hips, her eyes wide and her gaze now focused on the wall above Sam's shoulder.

As she was now much less agitated, Sam decided to take a chance.

Pulling Andy to him, gently but firmly, both his hands grabbing her arms he looked her in the eyes before adding, 'Andy … that woman's name is Sarah'.

His voice was soft and it reminded Andy of when he used to be her T.O. So she listened. And she let him rest his arms on her. Her face utterly blank as she let the words he just spoke to sink in.

He saw the realization from the change of expression on her face. From the very relative calm she had reached after her rant, she was now experiencing shame all over it. Actually, different shades of shame!

'Sarah?' Her voice was soft, almost as a whisper when she finally spoke, her eyebrows high, questioning.

He nodded.

Trying to make the lump in her throat disappear, she swallowed. It was loud enough for Sam to hear it. It didn't work though. The lump was still there.

'Sarah, as in your sister Sarah?' she added even softer.

He nodded again and grinned this time.

'Oh gosh! Sam …' she whined.

She took one step over Sam and rested her head on his chest. Too ashamed to look into his eyes and way too ashamed to look towards Sarah's direction.

'Oh God!' placing her arms around his waist, she hugged him. His arms performed immediately the same gestures. Feeling his body against hers, into his embrace, she started to relax, a bit.

'Andy, it's okay' his right hand found its way towards her head and he was now gently massaging it.

'How can you say that? I made a complete fool of myself.' She mumbled, her head still securely locked on his chest.

'You think?' Sam added playfully.

She tightened her grip towards his waist, feeling the urge to hold him even closer.

'Andy … look at me!'

'Look at me, please' soft again but firm, his hand sliding under her chin, pulling it up

She obediently lifted her chin, her eyes opening to his as she took a deep breath.

'How can you be so calm? Today was supposed to be a good day for us and I totally ruined it!' she shook her head not quite believing the nightmare she was currently in. Her big doe-eyes looking sadly into his, before sinking her head onto his chest again.

From her corner, Sarah was intently watching every bit of the exchange since Andy had come in. Of course, she knew about Andy. Actually, she knew that Andy had a special place in her brother life even before he had said anything to confirm that fact. He was different since he had met Andy, not that he would ever admit to that anyway. But it was true, so she was not surprised when he told her about them getting closer during his last UC operation. But watching them live was totally new. Sam was a privy man and he was not particularly keen on sharing information about his private life and more importantly the women in it! Sure, he had had relationships before but he never presented anyone to Sarah. None whatsoever! Watching Sam and Andy entangled in each other arms, she was pretty sure that it was because he never met someone who in his eyes would worth it enough … until today.

Totally oblivious to Sarah, Sam and Andy were still hugging each other tightly when Sam started to pull a bit over and looked into Andy's eyes before speaking.

'Because you just said you love me, Andy. And to me, that's enough to make this whole year a damn good one!' he finished with a dimpled smile, one of those that could melt Andy's heart and have her knees dislocated in just a few seconds!

'Oh …' she added shyly and contrite 'I am sorry. It was definitely not the way it was supposed to come out!'

She continued 'It's just … Those weeks have been … well, I thought … a lot actually … and I … ' she sighed and let out a loud and frustrated groan.

Sam kept looking at her, his eyes soft and encouraging her to go on.

'It's just that I missed you so much. And I was so worried about you, your injuries and it just killed me that I was not able to be there for you when you needed me the most! It was hell Sam. Pure torture!'

Then, for the second time that day, Andy realized that she had put her foot in the dish. As soon as that last word left her mouth, she covered it with her hands, her eyes huge opened, wandering from Sam's to Sarah's gaze and felt utterly and totally mortified. At that precise moment, she wished for the ground to open from under her feet and swallow her whole.

'Sorry, I …um… oh gosh!' she bent her head and rested it on Sam's chest again. Feeling stupid, she muttered almost to herself 'argh … Somebody please make me shut up!'

Sam started to chuckle before adding 'I thought you'd never ask!'

Andy slowly raised her head and met Sam's gaze. His signature smile plastered on his face while his hands reached her neck and they made their way to cup her face. He slowly bent his head and brushed his lips over hers. Eyes still locked into hers. Smile still plastered on his face.

It started slow and soft. A gentle brush of his lips over hers. A soft caress. But, it took only a few seconds at that rate for the fire to ignite, for the passion to float back and the kiss became more heated. Their hands which were at first slowly wandering up and down each of their bodies, were now frantically roaming their ways into more intimate places. Each of them trying to claim the other's body after 30 –long- days of forced and apparently very difficult withdrawal.

Gripping Andy's bottom with his two hands, Sam was hauling her from the floor so she could hitch her legs around his waist.

A soft cough echoed. More like a discreet and embarrassed throat clearing in fact.

Sarah was still there. Watching the whole scene with huge eyes, not quite believing what she was currently watching, well, more forced to watch actually.

Another cough. Stronger and louder this time, desperate even, trying to get both Sam and Andy's attention.

It worked this time. Both heads turned towards her.

Andy slowly got her legs down Sam's body. Reaching the floor, she felt flustered all over again. She knew what was coming next. A long and probably painful excuses session. Andy thought she surely had her ways into putting her boyfriend's sister right into her pocket! Boyfriend? Was it was it was? She wasn't even sure of that yet…

Sam quickly sobered from his nearly sex-on-the-carpet-session in front of his sister and was now smiling widely to Sarah.

'Yeah … right … um … Andy …' turning his face towards her and scratching his neck with his hand 'this is Sarah. Sarah' now looking into his sister's eyes 'this is Andy McNally. My …' -long pause-. Two sets of eyes looking expectantly into his '… partner' he finally blurted satisfied.

Both women were now staring to each other, not quite sure of what to do and how to do it. Awkward, definitely!

Then Sarah smiled, a genuine smile. The Swarek's dimpled smile actually. She took a few strides towards Andy and pulled her into a tight embrace.

'It's a real pleasure to finally meet you Andy! I heard a lot about you.'

Andy was totally taken aback and felt her whole body going limp. Her face bearing the same expression of when Sarah had opened the door earlier. She had expected almost everything but THAT was a real surprise.

'Yeah … um … nice to meet you too! I … um … I am sorry about … earlier' she added.

'There is no need to. I am sure I would have reacted the same way. Maybe even worse' she laughed. 'Plus, I see that my brother is happy and this is because of you, so …' she trailed off, shrugging. Preparing to exit towards the spare room to put some clothes on, she turned on her heels and added with a wry smile 'I should probably be the one to apologize anyway … for interrupting. I mean, I am glad he is happy and all, but that doesn't mean I am quite ready to watch my baby brother showing his girlfriend how _happy_ he is to see her… right in the middle of the living room!'

She winked at them before exiting the room, her face exhibiting a mischievous grin. Sam and Andy were left stunned, their mouths totally agape.

Sam was the first to come back to his senses and after a few seconds he cleared his throat. 'So …' and then turning slowly to face Andy a smug smile adorning his face '… do you want me to show you how happy I am to see you!'

F!N

**That's it folks. I hope you liked it. Please let me know and hit the button below! (Involuntary rhyme above) Thanks! Emma**

**PS: I know the 'Sarah plot' was quite transparent but being a McSwarek shipper, there is no way on earth that I put someone in their way! **


End file.
